How does it feel
by Valhova
Summary: Cuando Seto Kaiba es consumido por la obsesión es capaz de llegar hasta el final por cumplir su deseo. Yaoi, SetoYami


**How does it feel**

by **Raquel**

Gruñó cuando el rozar de su mano en el pasamano de la escalera dejó una estela escarlata completamente visible a través de la penumbra de la noche. Creyó haber detenido la hemorragia antes de entrar a su mansión, pero era evidente que no había realizado un buen trabajo.

Conteniendo un jadeo de dolor, apretó aquella mano contra su pecho sudoroso, haciendo hasta lo imposible por detener la sangre que brotaba de la herida. No había querido verla cuando se produjo el accidente, pero sabía que era serio. El dolor era demasiado intenso para ser sólo un raspón sin importancia. Había dolor en otras partes de su cuerpo también, pero nada se comparaba a la agonía de aquel miembro. Podía sentir la carne herida y palpitante bajo el guante negro que había usado para cubrir su mano, en un vano intento por detener la pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo, aquello no le preocupaba; ya realizaría una cura rápida cuando llegara a su habitación. Lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora era limpiar la sangre de la escalera. No podía permitir que alguien la viera. Debía evitar a toda costa que Mokuba se enterara de su estado.

Sabía que no podía llamar a alguien para que limpiase aquellas manchas, pues no confiaba ni por un segundo en su servidumbre. Es verdad que su personal siempre se había caracterizado por ser discreto, o al menos hasta donde Seto había podido comprobar –y _siempre_ se aseguraba de ello, aunque nunca había sido tan imprudente como para hablar de cosas importantes en su presencia-, sin embargo, no podía confiar en que guardaran silencio al verle en tal estado. No señor. Si alguien en aquella casa se enteraba de su debilidad, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la noticia llegara a su hermano. Estaba completamente seguro de aquello. Y no podía permitirlo.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, tomó la única decisión posible. Usando su mano sana, Kaiba le dio una vuelta a la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, hasta lograr liberarla, y entonces comenzó a limpiar la sangre dispersa en el pasamano con movimientos torpes y lentos. Su otra mano era sólo dolor y el esfuerzo que hacía por guardar silencio, cuando lo único que deseaba era echarse al suelo y llorar, le cortaba el aliento. Cuando no apretaba sus labios con fuerza, producto del enorme esfuerzo que realizaba, exhalaba una nube de vaho que era visible a pensar de la oscuridad. Era invierno y estaban por lo menos a cero grados centígrados, pero aun así sentía a su piel afiebrada transpirar. Notaba correr el sudor a través de su rostro y espalda. Algunas gotas resbalaban al suelo, pero no se molestaría en limpiarlas también. El sudor no dejaba huella como la sangre. Nadie se daría cuenta de ellas.

Luego de minutos interminables de sufrimiento, aquella estela escarlata dejó de ser visible. Seto sollozó de agradecimiento por ello, tratando de recuperar el aliento, esperando que no hubiera dejado algún rastro de lo sucedido aquella noche sin darse cuenta. La tarea que tenía por delante se le antojaba titánica: Debía terminar de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta su dormitorio. Lo demás había dejado de importar. Sólo esperaba no dejar más manchas en su camino. Debía ser muy cauteloso al respecto, pues era consiente que había agotado todas sus fuerzas al borrar toda la evidencia de su condición y Dios sabía que no podría volver a hacerlo. No esa noche al menos.

Tomó unos instantes para tranquilizarse, mientras cubría su mano con la bufanda manchada con su propia sangre, en un desesperado intento por evitar cualquier nuevo accidente. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar la meditación aprendida durante sus clases de yoga. El dolor físico podía ser suprimido si su cerebro daba la orden indicada a su cuerpo, eso lo sabía muy bien. Había utilizado aquella técnica incontable veces durante su infancia, cuando su padrastro respondía con golpes a su altivez y suspicacia. Estúpido hombre. Seto poseía una inteligencia por encima del promedio y Gozaburo jamás había tolerado ser incapaz de ganarle en sus batallas verbales. A Gozaburo nunca le gustaba perder, y menos ante un niño. Seto podía dejarle boquiabierto sin gran esfuerzo, pero pronto aprendió que el mayor le superaba en fuerza física. Las cicatrices visibles en algunos sitios de su cuerpo permanecían como evidencia de aquello, muchos años después de la desaparición de su padrastro.

Trató de concentrarse al máximo, ignorando las dolorosas palpitaciones de su miembro lastimado. No era fácil hacerlo; nunca había sufrido una herida tan grave, y resultaba sumamente difícil ordenar a su cerebro que suprimiera aquel sufrimiento. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando notó que no estaba dando resultado. Quería dejar de sentir aquello, engañar a su cuerpo haciéndole creer que aquella mano no existía. Necesitaba parar el dolor como fuera. A como diera lugar.

Se recostó sobre la pared y abrió sus ojos de nuevo, comprendiendo que no lograría la meta deseada. Quería tanto sentir algún alivio que ello no le permitía alcanzar el grado de concentración necesario. Su maestro de yoga estaría decepcionado de él si estuviera allí para verle. Y francamente Kaiba no le habría culpado por ello.

Su mirada vagó un instante por la sala de su mansión, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden. No era de las personas que perdían la calma y no comenzaría ahora, por más precaria que fuera su condición. Le gustaba mantener el control sobre todo, y más sobre sí mismo. No dejaría que el pánico le ganara. No esta vez.

Suspiró hondo, mientras trataba de liberar su mente de todo pensamiento. Se concentró en pequeños detalles como la disposición de los muebles o las flores que habían colocado en un florero sobre la mesa del té. Eran tulipanes, quizás cortados de su propio jardín. No podía percibir su aroma desde las escaleras, pero se notaba que eran frescas. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta y el viento helado agitaba las cortinas en un suave vaivén. Ahora sabía por qué hacía tanto frío en ese lugar cuando se suponía que debía estar funcionando la calefacción. Kaiba pensaba darle una buena reprimenda a su personal de seguridad en la mañana. Aquel descuido era un error imperdonable en las medidas de seguridad que había instalado con tanto esmero en _Kaiba_ _Manor_.

Y pensando en ellos, Seto sabía que debía ponerse en movimiento. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero estaba seguro que no debía tardar en aparecer alguno de sus agentes de seguridad para hacer su ronda de vigilancia. Quizás contara sólo con unos pocos minutos para llegar a la privacidad de su habitación.

La idea de moverse le resultaba insoportable, más ahora que el dolor se había mitigado un poco. Alzó el rostro, haciendo un conteo mental de cuántos escalones le faltaba por recorrer. No serían más de diez, pero aquel número sonaba a infinito en su actual estado.

Contuvo el aliento cuando se posicionó en el siguiente escalón. El latigazo de dolor que había partido de su mano y se había extendido por todo el cuerpo estuvo muy cerca de hacerle gritar. Se sintió tan débil y cansado que no comprendía cómo no se había desmayado aun. Su voluntad era fuerte y ahora más que nunca lo estaba demostrando. Aquellos enemigos que le consideraban un ser indestructible jamás sabrían cuán cerca estaban de la verdad. En su fuero interno, Seto se sintió orgulloso de ello.

Sin embargo, Seto sabía que aquella fuerza casi inhumana provenía del fuego que ardía en su corazón, producto de un odio arraigado y cultivado durante muchos años. Era tanta la ira. Tanto el resentimiento. Aquellos sentimientos poseían raíces tan profundas en su alma que había logrado convertirlos en una fuente de poder inagotable. Si no fuera por aquello, quizás se habría dejado vencer mucho tiempo atrás. Seto no les despreciaba, pues le habían brindado la fortaleza necesaria para seguir adelante. Algo que nunca hizo el amor.

De alguna forma, esos sentimientos siempre habían sido parte de él. Una parte muy importante y predominante. Un compañero fiel que siempre estaba presente. Seto había aprendido a convivir con ellos desde que era un niño.

Desde la muerte de sus padres.

Había odiado por primera vez cuando le dejaron solo. Cuando sus familiares rehusaron cuidar de Mokuba y de él. Cuando les abandonaron en aquel horrible orfanato. Y luego, cuando fueron adoptaron por su padrastro, el odio se vio desplazado hacia Gozaburo. Aunque debía estarle agradecido en cierta forma, pues gracias a su maltrato había creado una coraza casi indestructible a su alrededor. Durante aquellos años aprendió a ocultar toda emoción bajo aquella máscara de frialdad que le caracterizó desde que tenía doce años. Gozaburo también le enseñó lo que era la ambición. El ansia de poder. El deseo de estar en la cima y tener el placer de sentir la inferioridad de quienes le rodeaban. Le enseñó que poseía enemigos por doquier, en todas partes. Que no debía confiar en nadie jamás. Seto aprendió muy bien aquella lección y posteriormente la usó en su contra.

Pobre Gozaburo…

Nunca debió subestimar a Seto Kaiba.

Nunca.

Sabía que la venganza era un plato que se disfrutaba frío. Que debía esperar el momento adecuado. Que no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad cuando ésta se presentara, pues probablemente no tendría otra. Y Seto era muy bueno es actuar en el momento preciso.

Fue entonces que obtuvo su revancha.

Y la disfrutó mucho.

Gozaburo nunca le dijo que la venganza fuera tan dulce.

Cuando le arrebató el control de Kaiba Corp a su padrastro, juró que llegaría a convertirse en el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Era plenamente consiente de sus dotes y capacidades, y pensaba usarlas para lograr su propósito. Su escasa edad jamás fue un impedimento en la ruta del éxito, como bien descubrieron aquellos que quisieron interferir en su camino, confiados en superar la inteligencia de aquel chico de sólo diecisiete años, debido a una extensa experiencia profesional. Pobres infelices. Pronto descubrieron que el aval de un impresionante currículo no era competencia para su intelecto. Les destruyó a todos sin un ápice de piedad o remordimiento, y lo hizo de la manera más pública posible, para que sirvieran de ejemplo al mundo entero. El mensaje era claro: Seto Kaiba no se andaba con juegos ni rodeos. Quien osara desafiarlo sólo obtendría a cambio humillación y derrota.

Nadie podría superarlo en los negocios.

Y más importante en su fuero interno, nadie podría ganarle en _Duelo de Monstruos_.

Así fue durante mucho tiempo.

Seto Kaiba estuvo en la cima del mundo, disfrutando de las delicias de saberse el mejor. Había tomado una empresa corrupta que construía y vendía armas de guerra, transformándola en una completamente diferente que se dedicara al desarrollo de nueva tecnología para su pasión, _Duelo de Monstruos_. No obstante la meta iba más allá de eso. Su proyecto más ambicioso, _Kaiba Land_, sería el parque de diversiones más famoso del planeta. Y todos los niños del mundo irían a visitarla con el propósito de obtener los duelos más extraordinarios y reales que se hubiesen visto jamás. Todo aquello gracias a los asombrosos avances en el campo de realidad virtual que había desarrollado con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

Y más importante aun, de ser el mejor duelista del mundo.

Es verdad que algunos fantasmas de su oscuro pasado llegaban a atormentarle de vez en cuando, pero aquello jamás había sido un impedimento para cumplir con sus obligaciones hacia la empresa, sus proyectos y su hermano. Kaiba estaba satisfecho con ello. Pensó que no podría sentirse más pleno con su actual vida.

Entonces conoció a Yugi Moto.

Y Yugi Moto consiguió aquello en lo que muchos fracasaron antes que él.

Yugi Moto le venció en batalla, arrebatándole su título de mejor duelista del mundo.

Kaiba no estuvo feliz con eso.

Aquel chiquillo salido de la nada le había hecho conocer la derrota por primera vez.

Seto Kaiba jamás perdonaría esa humillación.

Le odió entonces, quizás más que al mismo Gozaburo. Seto había llegado a la cima del poder y era hora de realizar un nuevo juramento. Recobraría aquello que le pertenecía por derecho: Su título, su gloria y la satisfacción de saberse el mejor. Siempre el mejor.

Seto no escatimó gastos para organizar un nuevo torneo en _Ciudad Batallas_. Tenía un arma poderosa en sus manos, dada por aquella extraña mujer del museo, Ishizu. Sus historias sobre ser la reencarnación de un sacerdote de nombre Seth en el antiguo Egipto eran realmente ridículas, pero Kaiba estuvo dispuesto a soportarlas siempre y cuando pudiera obtener a _Obelisco, El Atormentador_, una de las tres cartas de Dioses Egipcios. Una de las cartas más poderosas de _Duelo de Monstruos_. Con ella en sus manos no podía perder. Su victoria había sido asegurada.

Sin embargo, una vez más estaba equivocado.

Llegado el tan esperado momento, Yugi Moto había vuelto a ganarle.

¿Cómo era posible?

Largo tiempo había transcurrido desde aquel acontecimiento, pero Seto jamás pudo comprenderlo, y mucho menos superarlo. Había repasado miles de veces cada una de sus estrategias. Cada carta, cada acción, cada jugada. Todas eran perfectas de principio a fin. Había repetido la batalla en incontables ocasiones en sus simuladores virtuales; los mismos jugadores y la misma baraja, y siempre el mismo resultado: Seto Kaiba _debía_ _ganar_. Sin embargo no era así. El hecho permanecía sin importar cuántas veces simulara la batalla. El hecho de que había sido derrotado por Yugi Moto. Otra vez.

Seto bufó al recordar ese nombre, su rostro y su estúpida creencia sobre creer en el corazón de las cartas, mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por llegar al final de las escaleras. El corazón de las cartas no le había dado la victoria a su rival. Kaiba debió cometer algún error fatal durante el duelo sin percatarse de ello. No existía otra explicación posible y detestaba no poder hallar la clave, el momento exacto en el que aquel triunfo seguro se escapó de sus manos.

Entonces comenzó la ira y la frustración.

Su vida quedó reducida a ese instante; a repetirla una y otra vez en su mente. Su hermano notó el cambió en su comportamiento habitual, y mostró gran preocupación cuando aquella obsesión absorbió cada instante de su tiempo y mente, relegando al olvido sus demás obligaciones hacia _Kaiba Corp_. Las empresas ya no parecían ser tan importantes después de todo. El sueño de _Kaiba_ _Land_ podía esperar. Le pagaba una sustanciosa suma de dinero al personal administrativo de aquel emporio, y ya era hora de que demostraran todas aquellas cualidades que plasmaban a lo largo de páginas interminables de curriculos. Que se encargaran de los negocios algun tiempo no sería tan malo. Kaiba estaba seguro que sus empresas jamás irían a la quiebra por dejar a aquellos incompetentes a cargo durante algún tiempo… No sería mucho después de todo. Sólo unos días, quizás un par de semanas. No podía tardar más que eso en hallar la respuesta al dilema.

Las empresas estarían bien.

Y Kaiba también lo estaría una vez que pudiera comprender en qué había fallado.

Entonces podría pedirle a Moto que le diera una revancha. Yugi no se negaría. Le odiaba pero admitía que no era un cobarde que le diera la espalda a un reto. Y en el hipotético caso que lo hiciera, entonces apelaría a su orgullo para convencerle. Argumentaría que temía enfrentarse a un duelista de su calibre. Aquello debía ser más que suficiente.

Pero si aun así se negaba, entonces tendría que recurrir a técnicas más sucias para lograr su objetivo. Le extorsionaría con llevar a la quiebra la tienda de su abuelo de ser necesario. Esperaba no tener que llegar tan lejos, pero haría lo que fuera por lograr obtener una nueva oportunidad de batirse en duelo con su Némesis. Aquello no le causaba remordimiento. No sería la primera vez que recurría a ese tipo de estrategias después de todo, aunque creyó haber superado esta etapa de su vida hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que conoció a Moto para ser preciso. Desde su primer duelo. Desde su primera derrota ante él.

Aunque esa vez el perder no pareció tan importante… Por el contrario, sintió que una parte oscura de su alma desaparecía para siempre. Que se liberaba de un peso. No que eso le hubiese cambiado. Claro que no. Pero, de alguna forma, sabía que a raíz de esa batalla un rayo de luz se había filtrado en su corazón. No sabía qué le había hecho Moto, pero la sensación no fue desagradable. Por el contrario, aunque jamás pensaba admitirlo.

No obstante, la derrota sufrida ante Yugi en la semifinal del torneo de _Ciudad Batallas_ había regresado aquella oscuridad que creía perdida para siempre. No le interesaba volver a ser aquel Seto Kaiba corrupto y sin escrúpulos. Podrido por dentro. Lo único que quería era conseguir un nuevo duelo y ganar. Obtener esa victoria se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida. Ganarle ahora era _su vida_.

Sabía que nadie le comprendía. La junta directiva de su empresa se había reunido en varias ocasiones para tratar el tema de su extraño comportamiento y su prolongada ausencia. Comentaba con supuesta _preocupación_ que había faltado a reuniones con algunos de sus clientes más importantes sin presentar ninguna excusa razonable. Discutían la reciente devaluación de las acciones como si la quiebra fuera inminente. Criticaban su proceder y alegaban que posiblemente estaba metido en un lío de drogas o quizás padecía alguna enfermedad mental. Armaban un caso legal para quitarle el poder sobre _su_ empresa.

Seto sabía aquello. El hecho de que estuviera ocupado en otros asuntos no le había convertido en un estúpido. No se compraba un lápiz, o se hacía una llamada telefónica en sus instalaciones sin que él se enterara de todo. Aquellos infelices estaban tratando de dejarle fuera del negocio bajo aquellas falsas y absurdas acusaciones.

¡Era para morirse de la risa!

¡Seto Kaiba loco!

¡Seto Kaiba drogadicto…!

Sin embargo, el conocimiento de esa situación no le causó ninguna gracia. Una vez más estaban tratando de arrebatarle aquello que le pertenecía. Esos tipos de la junta directiva sabrían quién era Seto Kaiba muy pronto. Y no les alcanzaría la vida para arrepentirse de ello.

Pero primero se ocuparía de Yugi.

Y luego de Mokuba, quien parecía concordar en que su hermano estaba enfermo.

Aquel traidor…

Gozaburo tenía razón. No se podía confiar ni en aquellos que compartían tu misma sangre. No se podía confiar en la _familia_. Su hermano. El ser que había amado y protegido por sobre todas las cosas. Por quien hubiera dado la vida de ser necesario. La persona que había criado como a un hijo…

Mokuba le había dicho que Seto tenía un problema. Que aquella obsesión no era natural, que debía acudir a un psiquiatra… Su hermano parecía angustiado cuando se atrevió a revelar aquellos pensamientos, pero Seto desconfiaba de su honestidad. Últimamente no confiaba ni en su sombra. Realmente le costaba concentrarse en algo diferente a su derrota ante Moto. Estaba un poco confundido al respecto. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Así que le apartó de su lado. Evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con el niño.

Seto se detuvo un momento, observando su mano con preocupación.

Si su hermano se enteraba de lo que había pasado aquella noche, quién sabe de qué sería capaz. Probablemente terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico antes del amanecer. Debía evitar a toda costa que se enterara. Nadie podía saberlo. Estaba completamente solo en esa cruzada autoimpuesta. Lo supo siempre.

Comenzó el lento ascenso de nuevo, más fatigado que nunca. No podía evitar sentirse solo y miserable. Estar en la cima del poder era estar solo, lo sabía bien. Pero era la primera vez en su vida que no contaba con el apoyo de su hermano. Era un signo de debilidad del que no se había percatado hasta ahora. Mokuba siempre le había brindado su apoyo, sin importar cuán despiadado había sido. Lo que había hecho para apartar todo estorbo de su camino.

Finalmente había llegado al final de las escaleras. Ante él tenía un corredor largo y oscuro. Estaba agotado, sus fuerzas casi extintas, pero estaba muy cerca ya de alcanzar la meta deseada. Dio algunos pasos vacilantes, preso de un dolor que ya no tenía nada que ver con su mano.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de su hermano, embargado de una profunda e inesperada sensación de vacío y soledad. Extrañaba a Mokuba. Extrañaba escuchar su voz, sentir aquellos besos húmedos en su mejilla y aquellos abrazos cálidos que le daba mientras simulaba que aquellas muestras de afecto le desagradaban. Pero no era verdad. El rechazo era sólo parte de la farsa que era Seto Kaiba. Necesitaba más que nunca su calor humano. Su amor. Aunque le creyera un loco.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, tentado de abrirla. De ir hacia su cama y echarse a dormir a su lado como solía hacerlo cuando vivían en el orfanato. Durante esa época en que él aun sonreía. En que aun tenía fe en las personas. En que aun creía en la bondad de la gente.

Dio otro paso y el mundo se transformó en una niebla oscura y difusa. Por un instante perdió todo contacto con la realidad, pero al minuto siguiente –o quizás más tiempo, no estaba realmente seguro- notó que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, jadeante debido al dolor.

Su fuerza se había ido. Después de tanta lucha, y furia y dolor y odio… Comprendió que ya no quedaba nada de él. El último trozo de aquella alma que fue una vez Seto Kaiba se había extinguido esa noche, cuando recreó una vez más su batalla contra Yugi Moto en el simulador de duelos más avanzado de _Kaiba_ _Corp_. Cuando perdió el duelo otra vez. Cuando algo cambió súbitamente en la contienda y él salió gravemente herido en consecuencia. No sabía qué había pasado realmente; quizás una falla en el sistema. Una posibilidad en un millón de que aquello le sucediera a él –creador de dicha tecnología-. No obstante algo era seguro: Tuvo suerte de salir vivo de ello. Tuvo suerte de que el Yugi Moto virtual no le hubiera matado durante uno de sus ataques.

O quizás no había sido tan afortunado después de todo, si consideraba que posiblemente su mano había sufrido un daño irreparable. Realmente no la había revisado muy bien. Era probable que ya no contara con cinco dedos. Aquella idea resultó sumamente graciosa de repente. Si hubiera podido quizás se estaría retorciendo de la risa ahora. La vida era tan irónica… Era la primera vez en muchos años que deseaba reír y la causa era su propia desgracia. Quizás sí estaba loco después de todo.

Una cosa era segura: Nadie le vería derrotado en el suelo.

No sabía si estaba muriendo o no, pero no dejaría que le encontraran echado en el suelo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Debía conserva al menos un poco de dignidad. La convicción de ese deseo le permitió ponerse en pie y observar una vez más la puerta que le separaba de Mokuba.

Era su fin.

No volvería a ver a su hermano.

La certeza de ese hecho le golpeó con una fuerza que le hizo tambalear.

Los latidos de su corazón fueron tan intensos que, pensó, podrían atravesar su pecho.

Entonces vino la calma. La resignación.

Ya nada se podía hacer.

Y era un alivio después de todo… Ya no habría más sufrimiento, ni la necesidad de alimentar ese odio que vivía dentro de él bajo la desesperada urgencia de no perder su fuente de poder. Ya no tendría que cuidarse la espalda de sus enemigos, ni preocuparse por perder _Kaiba_ _Corp_. Ni pensar en Yugi Moto, ni en su derrota.

Sólo lamentaba separarse de su hermano.

Y, aunque parecía increíble, también lamentaba el hecho de no volver a ver a Yugi. Pero no se refería al chiquillo que siempre sonreía y bromeaba en clase. Pensaba en aquella extraña personalidad de adoptaba durante los duelos… Cuando entrecerraba sus ojos violeta, mostrando un destello más maduro y sabio. Con un aura tan resplandeciente que parecía absorber todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Kaiba había sentido aquella calidez durante sus duelos, y la pasión con la que desarrollaba sus estrategias. Le gustaba aquello. Parecían ser dos personas diferentes, si lo pensaba con cuidado. El Yugi de siempre y el de los duelos… Aquella extraña figura que surgía durante sus batallas le resultaba atrayente. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, llegaría a la conclusión de que siempre le había llamado la atención. Aunque se habían enfrentado varias veces, y ambos habían conocido la derrota en manos del otro, Seto sabía que no había disfrutado jamás de los duelos como ante Moto. Aunque hubiese perdido.

Era una lástima que ya no pudiera enfrentarle.

Podía decir que lo había dado todo por la oportunidad de obtener una nueva batalla con él y ganar. Literalmente había sido así. Todo por vencer a Moto ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Le había dado mucha importancia a ese sujeto y no estaba realmente seguro de por qué.

¿Ishizu tendría razón cuando le dijo que había una conexión entre ambos?

Ciertamente parecía existir un lazo que les unía de extraña manera.

Cuando Pegasus trató de asesinarle para apoderarse de su empresa, Yugi aseguró que no estaba muerto. Estuvo convencido de su supervivencia. Y aquella vez ellos apenas se conocían… ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba vivo? Él también podía asegurar que sintió la unión de espíritus durante una fracción de segundo, cuando todo parecía estar perdido para ambos. Cuando Yugi estuvo a punto de perder ante aquella patética réplica de Seto Kaiba que Pegasus había creado de alguna manera durante el torneo de duelo de monstruos en el que estaba participando en aquella isla infernal. A escasos segundos de aquella última jugada que sellaría el destino de los dos: Si Yugi perdía aquel duelo no podría salvar a su abuelo, y Seto perdería el control de sus empresas.

Ese duelo era muy importante para ambos.

Y Yugi no lo perdió, por supuesto.

Y Seto lo supo en ese instante, aunque no estuvo allí para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Algo había pasado… Aquella _conexión_… Pudo sentirlo tan _claramente_…

Fue como magia circulando por sus venas. Como si estuviera con Yugi. _Dentro_ de Yugi. Y Yugi _dentro_ de él. Como si fueran uno…

Qué sensación tan intensa y poderosa.

Sin embargo, desechó la idea poco después. Aquello era ridículo… Producto de la casualidad y las buenas intenciones de Moto, quien siempre se aferraba a sus esperanzas hasta el final.

Pero ahora… No estaba tan seguro…

¿Podría saber Yugi lo que enfrentaba en ese momento?

Gozaburo le acusaría de ser débil pero no podía evitar desear que así fuera.

No le molestaría tener un poco de compañía esa noche.

Odiaba saber que ya no podrían batirse nuevamente, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Su principal preocupación era su hermano.

Esperaba que Mokuba estuviera bien sin él.

Que le perdonara por dejarle.

No tendría problemas monetarios pues había tenido la precaución de poner todos sus documentos en orden apenas se puso al frente de la empresa. Aunque aquella manada de arpías seguramente se quedaría con _Kaiba_ _Corp_, Seto había dejado una cuenta secreta en un banco suizo a nombre de su hermano con una suma cuantiosa de dinero. Había asegurado su futuro, y gracias a ese carácter tan diferente al suyo –cosa que siempre agradecía-, jamás le faltaría amor. Sabía que tendría el apoyo de Moto y su grupo de amigos. No era lo que deseaba para su hermano, pero ellos eran mejor que nada. No le quedaba más remedio que conformarse. Su hermano era fuerte. Estaba seguro que encontraría la manera de seguir adelante.

De alguna forma consiguió emprender el camino hacia su habitación. No era como el hogar que alguna vez tuvo junto a sus padres, pero al menos estaría rodeado de sus posesiones más queridas. Deseaba recostarse en su cama, descansar sobre su almohada y observar el jardín a través de su ventana. Como si simplemente fuera a dormir. Como si fuera una noche ordinaria más.

Cerraría sus ojos y sucumbiría al sueño que le brindaría el alivio que tanto necesitaba su cuerpo y corazón. Y entonces quizás. Sólo quizás. Podría soñar con volver el contador a cero. Con volver a empezar en un diferente lugar, con una nueva vida en donde no habría cometido tantos errores y en donde no habría odio ni soledad. Aquello quizás era una utopía pero no se le ocurría una mejor forma de invertir el tiempo que le quedaba. Quería volver a tener sueños como cuando era un niño. Cuando era sólo Seto y Kaiba no existía.

_

* * *

__Esta historia comenzó a ser escrita aproximadamente en agosto de 2005. Luego la abandoné durante algunos meses debido a tantas y tantas obligaciones que debí cumplir este año. El 2005 fue un año en que debí alegarme de muchas cosas que me gustan mucho y me llenan, pero así es la vida de vez en cuando._

_Originalmente este fic fue planeado para varios capítulos, siendo el presente sólo un prólogo. Se supone que el desenlace sería una historia Seto-Yami, aunque hay ciertas insinuaciones de ello aun muy leves. No sé si se note mucho, pero igual quería aclararlo por si me decidía a continuarlo en algún momento para que estén advertidos de ello._

_Terminado el 05 de noviembre de 2005_

_Corregido el 25 de diciembre de 2005_


End file.
